


Naughty Knickers by HJ Bender

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Situations, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale's darkest secret in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Knickers by HJ Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.  
> 

[Naughty Knickers](viewstory.php?sid=95) by [HJ Bender](viewuser.php?uid=2)

  
Summary: Aziraphale's darkest secret in 100 words.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 137 Read: 248  
Published: 22 Sep 2005 Updated: 22 Sep 2005

n/a by HJ Bender

  
**Naughty Knickers**  
 **Author:** H.J. Bender  
 **Rating:** T+ for disturbing imagery.

 

_There's no harm in it_ , he reminded himself. _It's only a petty indulgence. Perfectly benign._

If Aziraphale had wanted to parade about in front of people while looking like this, it would be quite _another_ matter, but this was strictly a private affair. Nothing was wrong about it. Well... there _was_ the part about being man-shaped, but that never stopped him before.

Locked safely in the back room of his bookshop, Aziraphale smoothed out his fishnet hose and readjusted the shiny black leather bodice, gazing at himself in the full-length mirror.

But there was nothing wrong with feeling sexy, was there?

 

**_Fin_ **

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=95>


End file.
